Misfortunate
by FieryFiction
Summary: Read A/N for explanation of title. This year was going to suck. Steve Rogers, a simple boy from Brooklyn, is stuck rooming with the billionaire Howard Stark's son, Tony, at a boarding school located in a small town in the middle of nowhere after his father is reported as deceased. How will life go for the poor boy when he's living with a person who is almost everything he despises?


_**Copyrights: Story© me, Characters© MARVEL**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Dad!" the teen screamed, bolting up in bed. Short blond hair was slick with sweat, flattened on the boy's skull or sticking up in ridiculous directions. Panting, the blue eyed boy threw his covers off and jumped from the bed. He needed something to calm down. Something. Anything. Anything to get those images out of his head.

Without a second thought he rushed down to the kitchen and began searching for something, anything to relieve his stress. The blond tore open the fridge and dug through its contents until he pulled out a small chunk of defrosting cookie dough. He wasn't hungry, in fact his stomach churned terribly with nerves. The teen closed the fridge and hesitated before tromping into the living room where he plopped down on his hideous floral couch. His mother had picked it out, so naturally the boy loved it despite its unfortunate coloration. He traced the pattern of the fabric for a few seconds, then his gaze went to the hand with cookie dough.

Before biting the cookie dough, the blond bit his thumb lightly. The light tingling feeling in his thumb brought his mind off of his upset stomach and allowed him to start nibbling on the treat in his fingers. The teen looked up at the stairs across from the couch, half expecting someone to come down then and shout "Steve Rogers, just what do you think you are doing up at"—he glanced at the clock—"2:47 in the morning? And is that my cookie dough?". Only half expecting it though. The boy, Steve, actually expected it for a second before his wits returned, and he dismissed the idea. The teen turned on the TV and began watching intensely, trying to loose himself in whatever infomercials were on.

His watching was interrupted though by a knock on the door. Steve glanced at the door then the clock. Since when did five hours pass? He wondered vaguely since the clock which had moments ago read 2:47 now read 7:55. Of course, that would explain why his cookie dough was missing. "Coming," the teen called to the door. After a quick stretched he headed to the door and opened it wide for whomever was out there, not wanting to seem rude.

"Excuse me son, but is your mother home?" the man asked. He was tall and broad; clearly he broadened by hours of training from the military uniform he was wearing. The soldier was glancing around the boy, trying to see into the home. Of course it wasn't that hard, given that Steve was thin as a toothpick and short as a hobbit.

"Um, no she's out shopping and won't be back until late," the blond lied smoothly. _'When did lying become this easy?'_ he wondered vaguely.

"Oh... um... Well when she gets home, can you give this to her?" he asked, handing the boy before him an envelope.

"Yeah," the teen muttered numbly. He wasn't a fool. He knew what this was, it was a letter. A simple letter that would make his already depressing life even more melancholy.

"Well, good day," the soldier nodded.

"Good day," Steve replied quietly.

The man looked remorseful, and lingered in the door a second. In his hovering he looked like he wanted to say more, apologize, something of the sorts, but before he could get the words out a sigh escaped him. He turned and left the boy to his sorrows.

Shutting the door after him, the blond just stared numbly at the envelope. He didn't dare look at the details, hoping, praying that is wasn't what he knew it to be. His breath caught in his throat and the blond leaned against the red front door. Hesitantly, the ripped the top of the white envelope open to reveal the horror within. Just from the sight of the back of the paper, the teen knew there was no chance of it being anything else. Licking his lips, Steve unfolded the letter. He had to be strong.

His sky eyes skimmed the paper before he let it and its envelope slip to the floor. Tears welled in his eyes. Steve ran his tongue over his lips and swallowed the lump in his throat. The boy numbly headed upstairs to his phone. He snatched it off of his bed-side table and stared at it, forgetting his password temporarily from the shock. After a couple of seconds it was punched in, and he was immediately scrolling though his contacts. His thumb paused over a name before he tapped it and pressed call.

The boy raised the phone to his ear and felt his heart drop with each second it rang. What would he even say? Steve wondered for a few more seconds, becoming more and more dreadful of the conversation that was approaching quickly. There was a click and a yawn. "Steve?" the English voice on the other end greeted questioningly.

"Peggy, he-" the teen whispered, only to be choke on a sob that arose in his throat. Tears started to spill from his eyes like thundering rain, falling on the wooden floor with quiet little pat-pats."Peggy he's gone," he sobbed. Steve was already pretty small, but he felt a million times smaller right now. He felt pathetically tiny. Tiny and alone.

"What?" the girl on the other end of the line asked. Her voice was a mix of confusion and concern. "Steve, what's going on?"

"My dad I-I just got the letter. He-he's," another sob forced its way from his throat. The blond clung to his phone desperately with both hands, as if it were the only thing between him and certain death. "He's gone," he whispered the last part.

"Oh-oh my God," The words were barely audible. "Um... Mum!" he heard her call. "Steve I-I'll be right there, okay? I'll be right over. I'm so sorry that that happened... MUM!" Peggy shouted louder.

"Okay," Steve muttered into the phone. He heard the girl explaining the situation to someone on the other end of the line. "Peggy?" the boy asked after the other stopped her explanation.

"Yes?" she asked, her tone soft and caring. That tone of voice was more of a comfort to Steve than Peggy could ever understand. It made the large, empty house around him feel warmer, more like a home, just with that one word.

"Thanks... I-I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too..." she replied quietly. Peggy started talking to someone else, protesting more like it. After a few minutes she turned her attention back to Steve, "I'll be there in a few minutes, okay? My mom is making me hang up, says the conversation will distract her while she's driving or something stupid like that."

"Okay, I-I'll see you in a few," the blond replied, taking a deep breath to try and keep his voice calm. Peggy shouted something at her mother then hung up. More tears slipped down the blond's face. His legs felt like jelly so he sat on the bed, still clinging to the phone. Now that his girlfriend wasn't there to comfort him with her presence, more sobs wracked his body despite his efforts to repress them. He lowered his phone to his lap slowly as if moving slowly would speed up her arrival. The blond's grip slipped from his phone to his grey sweat pants. He gripped them tightly and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block the sight of his tears falling upon his thighs and hands. He shuddered as loud sobs ran through him, not caring if the neighbors could hear. Not like that cared anyways. They never questioned why Steve was the only one to enter and leave the house for the past two years. Why would they question if the boy was sobbing his heart out now?

With that thought the teen crumpled over more. He caught himself by holding his head in his palms. Steve ground the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to repress the tears. He needed to be strong. He had to be. The teen had promised his parents that if anything happened to them while they were away that he would stay strong. That he would keep pushing forward and live each day like it was his last. He wasn't about to break that promise. Choking back his sobs, Steve slowly calmed his tears.

Once the flow had settled to a trickle, the blond sat up, hugging his center. He glanced out the window, wondering when Peggy would arrive; how long it would take before he wasn't alone anymore. After a few minutes of gazing out the window, a car rolled into his drive way. The teen bolted off of his bed and for the front door.

His girlfriend and her mother were standing in the door. Steve suddenly felt ashamed of the tears that still trickled down his cheeks and moved to wipe them away. His motion was interrupted by the brunette girl throwing her arms around him. The blond hesitated a second before wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. Before he could stop him, tears were rolling down his cheeks again, and he buried his head in the crook of her neck. She ran a hand through his hair for a few moments until her mother interrupted.

"Steve, honey, where's your mother?" Mrs. Carter asked.

Her daughter shot her a glare for the question. The blond tensed and started trying to calm himself after remembering his girlfriend's mother was standing in the doorway. He righted himself and scrubbed at his eyes with his wrist to rid himself of the tears. The boy opened his mouth to speak, but looked as if he were having an internal battle and closed his mouth, brows knitting together. After a couple more seconds his gaze raised up to the woman standing in the doorway. "She... She passed away a-a couple years back," he replied, his voice cracking.

"You've been living in this house alone?" she asked, shock written across her face. His girlfriend's face was the same way.

"Yes ma'am," the blond nodded. Peggy wrapped her arms around him again. He hugged her back, not hiding his face this time.

"I... I'm sorry. Do... Do you mind if I call someone really quick?" the woman asked, grabbing at her purse straps.

"It's fine," Steve nodded.

Mrs. Carter hesitated, looking as if she wanted to say more before closing her mouth and nodding to the boy with a gentle smiled. She headed out the door and closed it behind her.

The teen rested his chin on Peggy's shoulder. Another tear escaped and ran down his cheek. He took a moment to calm himself once more before speaking. "She's calling child protection services or something like that isn't she?" the blond asked. A grimace was spreading its way across his face.

His girlfriend sighed, "Probably." She rested her forehead on his shoulder. "Why did you tell her?"

"I... I just don't think I can stay here any longer. It's just... too empty," Steve replied quietly, eyes scanning the walls as if he were trying to memorize every bump in the paint. Peggy didn't say anything, as if waiting for the other to continue, so he did. "You don't know how lonely it is. I... I've waited everyday for the past two and half years for my parents to come down the stairs and chastise me for something-anything-like they used to, and I'm sick of lying to everyone who comes to the door and of how easy it's become for me to be able to. I don't want to even chance leaving you, Peggy, but-"

"It's fine," she cut him off. The blond buried his head back into her shoulder as more tears escaped his eyes. "Just-just promise me you'll visit me for the holidays and maybe... Maybe we can go dancing."

"I don't know how to dance though," he chuckled slightly, pulling back, "and I don't want to step on your feet."

"I can show you. Please?" Peggy begged quietly, wiping a few tears from his cheeks. He raised a hand and pressed hers to his face gently as she started to pull it away.

"Yeah I... of course," Steve smiled slightly. "First day of Christmas break I'll come back. We'll go around 8, have the DJ play something slow, and I'll try not to crush your toes too much."

The brunette smiled at him lightly before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. It was short and sweet. The blond probably would have gone for another kiss, but Peggy's mother glanced in the window, so he just went back to holding her instead.

"Where do you think they'll take me?" he asked quietly after a few seconds pause.

"I don't know," the brunette muttered.

* * *

Steve soon found out. A week later the blond found himself standing in front of a boarding school with a couple suitcases, containing all of his earthly possessions. He watched as the car that had dropped him off sped away. Other teens were all unloading large, fancy cars or limos filled with luggage. Well they weren't unloading it, what looked to be conferrers and butlers were unloading them while the students were meeting up with friends they had missed over the summer. He shifted slightly and bit his lip. The blond looked down at his luggage and was about to pick it up when someone's shoes came into view. He looked up the see a gangly boy not much taller than him.

The teen was scrawny and wore a super hero shirt. He had rather short brown hair and pale blue eyes, almost crystalline in appearance. The other had a shy smile on his face. "None of your friends from your old school here yet either?" he asked. The brunette set down his luggage as the blond before him shook his head.

"No I," he sighed, "I kinda don't have any friends from my middle school coming here."

A frown spread its way across the other's face. "Yikes, high school's hard as it is." He looked the blond over before extending a hand to him. "I'm Phil Coulson," a slight smile tugged at the corners of the brunettes lips as he introduced himself.

"Steve Rogers," Steve responded, a slight smile tugging at his lips as well as he shook the boy's hand.

With his smile widening the other dropped his hand and glanced around for a few moments. The blond that thought he was looking for someone. Not wanting to stare he glanced to the sides as well, only catching sight of a strawberry blond girl waiting with a slightly bulky boy wearing wire-frame glasses and odd purple dress pants. They looked as if they were waiting for something or someone rather impatiently. Steve looked back to the boy before him and would have asked about them, but Phil spoke up again.

"You know if you ever need someone to hang out with, I'll always be willing," the brunette told the other with a slight shrug and tilt of the head.

The blond opened his mouth to speak, but looked around once he heard rock music blasting from an approaching limo. When it pulled up beside Steve and Phil, a teen with slicked back dark brown hair and a beard-it was rather impressive for his age for he looked like he couldn't be older than fifteen. He removed sunglasses, revealing dark eyes with bags lining their undersides. Something was odd about him, Steve noted as the teen stretched and looked around. Then he noticed it, from under the boy's dark t-shirt, something was glowing. As soon as the blond had realized it, the odd teen threw open his arms once he caught sight of the two people waiting.

"Pepper! Bruce!" he called.

The pair rolled their eyes and walked over to their showy companion. "Tony Stark, do you realize how late you are. You told us to be here at 7. Whatever happened to that?" the girl chastised.

"I decided that I'd rather bug the shit out of my new roommate as opposed to just pranking him this year," the dark-eyed teen, apparently called Tony, informed her with a grin. He pulled the other boy, Bruce supposedly, into a hug. The other looked uncomfortable and patted his arm.

"Well couldn't you have at least told us?" he asked, as Tony pulled away threw an arm around Pepper's shoulders.

"I probably could have, but too late for that, lets go to my room. Pepper, I have plans for you," the showy teen grinned as he put a hand on his other friend's backs, guiding them away as servants carried off his luggage into the school.

"Who was that?" the blond frowned, turning to Phil.

"That was Tony Stark, his father's one of the richest men in America, and one of the brightest. A lot of people say he takes after him, and they would be right. Some even go so far as to say that he's smarter than his father," someone else explained. Steve turned to see a thin, brunette walking up to the pair, her hair put up in a bun. "Regardless of how brilliant he is, the guy's a spoiled brat and an asshole," she nodded.

Phil greeted her with a large smile. "Hi Maria," he nodded.

"Hello Phil," A slight smile tugged at her lips. The girl set down her luggage and turned to Steve. "Who's your friend?" she asked.

Unsure as to whether Phil would be introducing him or not Steve spoke up. Unfortunately so did Phil. They both grinned at each other at the awkwardness of their unified introduction.

The smile on her lips grew wider in amusement. "You guys practice that before I get here?" she asked jokingly. "I'm Maria Hill," she introduced herself, offering a hand to the blond.

He shook it with a nod. "Nice to meet you ma'am," Steve tried gingerly to talk to her, unsure as to what he should say or how he should address her. His family was... had been kind of old fashioned when it came to well just about everything, and while a few of the girls at school seemed to love his manners, nobody else ever seemed to care for them.

"Oh well, nice to meet you too," Maria smiled. A slight blush tinted her cheeks showing through he make up though it wasn't as if there were much make up for it to have to glow through.

Phil's smile suddenly changed ever-so-slightly, and he tugged slightly at the bottom of his t-shirt. "You know Maria, we should probably go find our rooms soon before the lines get too long."

"You're probably right," the girl nodded, grabbing her bags.

Phil nodded hastily. "Well Steve it was nice meeting you," he smiled before picking up his things.

She nodded in agreement. "Hope to see you around."

"It was nice talking to you," Steve replied easily. With that the pair turned and headed for the school entrance. The blond watched them go for a couple of seconds then remembered them mentioning something about lines. He looked down at his luggage for a moment before grabbing it and carrying indoors, wanting to skip out on as much waiting as he could.

Once inside he spotted desks lined against the walls with letters hanging over them. He figured they were giving out room numbers and schedules by last name. There weren't that many kids, but there was still enough to be a quite a crowd. Stumbling through it, Steve made his way to the R-S table. The wait before it was his turn was quite short. Once he was handed his course sheet and a room key the blond sitting at the desk told him dully that the number for his room in the hundred's place stood for the floor, that the one in the tenths place stood for the corridor, that the last one was the door in the hall, that the doors were staggers and the numbering for everything started on the left, and that B stood for the boy's dormitories. The blond took a second to process the information before nodding and giving a short thanks and heading away from the table with his items.

After he had gotten away from the crowded hall, Steve looked over his classes, the typical four subjects rested there along with gym and art. He quiet enjoyed art and found himself grinning at the fact that he would be able to take it, but the sight of gym made his stomach twist itself into knots, drop, and shrink severely in size in a matter of seconds. Gym had always been his worst class. It was what he was worst at, and what he got bullied the most in. "Fantastic..." he muttered under his breath before glancing at the tag on his key to discover his room number. "B. 143" it read. _'Okay, that should be easy to find,'_the blond decided before shoving it and his course sheet into his pockets and beginning his quest to find his room.

* * *

Easy was not the word Steve would have chosen once he reached his door. The hallways had winded in various directions, twisting and turning into dead ends and the wrong sections of the school. It took him at least twenty minutes before he finally figured his way through them to his dorm room. He stood panting before the door. The blond dropped his luggage and took a moment to catch his breath before fishing for his key through his pockets, having forgotten which one it was in. After a few moments of struggling, the blond found it and unlocked the door. He pushed it open and reached to grab his bags when he heard something... odd. The teen stopped and looked back up.

"Um... hello?" he called.

"Oh Pepper~" The breathy voice reached his ears, and Steve's face flushed bright red.

The blond cleared his throat and was about to say something else, then a throaty moan reached his ears and the teen yelped. "Holy-!" He slammed the door shut and slid down it. Steve sat against the hard oak, unsure as to what he should do about this. So his roommate was obviously doing something that he shouldn't be a part of... and that he shouldn't even be doing. God he hoped they weren't on the couch or his new bed. Resting his head in his hands, the teen groaned to himself, "What am I supposed to do about this?"

Laughter reached his ears after a few more moments. The blond raised an eyebrow and pushed himself away from the door and to his feet. The door was then opened by the boy with glasses from earlier, Bruce if he was remembering correctly. He was wearing an apologetic smile and holding a phone in the hand that wasn't grasping the door knob. "Sorry about that, it's Tony's way of welcoming his roommates, I'm Bruce Banner," he apologized gently, placing his phone back in his pocket.

Steve stared at him in confusion for a bit until the girl, Pepper he assumed from her earlier calling and just now, walked up behind him and put a hand on the other teen's shoulder. He let her pass and she gave the blond a pitying look. "I'm sorry you're stuck with him," she sighed. "I'm Pepper Potts."

"Nice to meet you two I guess. I'm Steve Rogers," Steve frowned. Great his roommate was going to make his life hell he could already tell, and he didn't even have Peggy this time. He hoped Phil was going to make a fantastic friend or else this venture probably wouldn't be worth it.

They frowned at the slightly cold, slightly distracted greeting, but expected it. Behind the pair Tony was wearing an amused smirk, looking Steve over thoroughly. "Well, Steve, it will be nice to be rooming with you. I'm Tony Stark, that introduction is in case you don't know who I am, though you probably do," he put on a charming smile and offered a hand from in between his two taller companions. A scowl flashed across his face for a second, and he shoved the other two out of the way slightly before offering his hand again. The blond looked at it a moment with a frown before taking it. When Tony got his hand back he muttered something about missing being taller than all his friends once.

"Well those days are over Tony," Pepper hummed. "I have to go find my room and meet my roommate."

"I should go too," Bruce agreed. The pair both left and sent Steve a pitying smile. That definitely wasn't a good sign. The blond grabbed his bags and walked past Tony with a slightly hopeful smile.

As he passed he heard Tony mutter, "This will definitely be a fun arrangement..." When Steve glanced back at him the other's musing look turned into a slightly intimidating smirk. The blond suddenly had to urge to go back to his old school and Peggy despite the fact that he'd only been at school for an hour. This year was going to suck.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Hello everyone, Most of you Avengers fans have not read any of my writing yet, but a few Hetalia fans or maybe even Creature fans might have. Well I've been on hiatus for a while-writer's block you see-but I'm coming back. I will be updating my other story yes, but my main focus will be this one for you guys.**_

_**Okay, so the title of this story is Misfortunate(Not a real word I know it would be misfortune or unfortunate), and you might think the whole thing is about disaster and the such, and although it is since it's high school-which we all know sucks, that is not the reason for the title. I came up with a quote while trying to think of what to cal this and I hope to work it in at some point. I even have a specific scene in mind at the moment. **_

_**So a few people are probably wondering about pairings. Well, it will be Superhusbands, ThunderFrost, and HawkeyeXBlackwidow(I know the pairing name I just forgot big time and searched for 50 minutes but couldn't find the one I was thinking of...). There will also be a little SteveXPeggy and TonyXPepper, but eventually everything will work out... well... one of them won't go too well but anyways...**_

_**So yeah guys, I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update soon, but I just got a little kitten(Named him Seamus and he's currently sleeping on my foot causing it to fall asleep like a fuck), and he's a huge distraction because he's the most energetic affectionate cat I have ever gotten... He constantly has to be playing or cuddling me, so as you can imagine, getting anything done with him around in a struggle.**_

_**I'm not really sure about how this ended, if you guys liked it fantastic if not fml. I didn't edit this myself like I would have liked to, but-like I said-kitten is a pain in the ass,so if there are any errors, I'm sorry.  
**_

_**Bye guys 83 I love you all, especially if you review it makes my life... literally...**_

_**Seamus kitty says he loves you guys too... little prick's still on my foot no matter where or how I move... I love him anyways  
**_


End file.
